


Perserverance and Uprightness

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Protective Original Percival Graves, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: In 1922, Credence Barebone decides to run. Not to protect himself, but to protect his sister. He finds himself fleeing to a place Mary Lou would never look, because she despises it. A place of magic.Enter Percival Graves, Head Auror and youngest Director of Law Enforcement in history, he is a busy man. He does not have time for a social life. But when a young trembling stranger ask for help to protect his family he can't say no.





	Perserverance and Uprightness

Creedence knew the moment he saw Modesty’s face smooth into a smile for the first time since her mother left her with them he'd do anything to protect her. Even if it meant taking the brunt of Ma’s displeasure. Or even commiting the sin of lying to Ma to cover for the little girl who didn't understand the consequences of disobedience yet.

May Lou Barebone’s considered lying to be one of the worst of sins one could commit against their parent. And she always knew. But Credence could not regret stepping forward and claiming the pamphlets Modesty had thrown away were his own. For the first time his throbbing hands had a purpose beyond showing him to be a sinful wicked boy.

They meant Modesty was unharmed.

Chastity was still enough herself, not completely consumed in her efforts to become a quieter clone of Ma, to take Modesty away from the punishment.

No one had ever been there to shield either of them from seeing the other beaten and Credence was glad that Modesty wouldn't have to.

After that day Modesty had cried for the first time since she'd arrived all fury and defiance. Credence soothed her, as much as he could through the ache of his wounds.

He was her big brother now. He was meant to protect her. Credence had never really had someone to protect him. His and Chastity’s relationship had always been closer to two animals huddling together for warmth and occasionally licking the others wounds.

As they'd gotten older Chastity had gotten better at being the daughter Ma wanted and her attentions had turned to Credence, who remained so sinful and wrong. He had never been protected or strong enough to protect someone else, but he knew would try for Modesty. And even Chastity, who turned away from him more each day.

Modesty had gotten better at behaving. Let her hair be tied back in the tight braids Ma thought appropriate for a girl child suppressing Modesty’s soft curls. She no longer insisted on being referred to by her old name-- _Maude_ , she whispered into Credence’s chest while she cried. She no longer screamed to be taken back home to her siblings or attempted to run away when these demands weren't met, though she whispered stories about them to Credence. It was in a soft childish lisp attempting to describe her loved ones the best she could. She did her chores, clumsily and unused to them. Credence, and even Chastity at times, were careful to assist without drawing Ma’s attention.  

Modesty was settling in, still confused and angry about why she couldn't return home, but accepting that this was her life now. She wasn't without her moments though. She was more prone to questioning and little acts against Ma that neither Chastity or Credence could fathom. They had never experienced life without Ma. She had been Credence’s only parent since he was an infant and Chastity had been abandoned at the Church before her first word.

Modesty got away with them as well. Ma seemed to favor her a bit, instead blaming her parents for the behavior and claiming that Christ would turn Modesty’s heart from the Devil.

It gave the girl some breathing room Credence had never experienced and he was glad for it. As much as he didn't want Modesty to provoke Ma’s anger or be hurt he also didn't want her to become weak and pathetic like him or hide herself away like Chastity was doing. Modesty was vibrant and clever behind her blank hard facade and such a little thing. Credence wanted her to still be herself uncrushed by the harsh standard of being a Barebone.

A Barebone was not just a good Christian. No, Ma insisted they were keepers of a sacred duty passed down by her ancestors and unto her children. A duty to seek out and smoother corruption and sin with the absolute belief in the existence of magic in this world. The were soldiers for God and their duty was to live above the standards of the average man. They spoke the Truth and could not be tainted or give into Satan’s temptations.

Ma’s teachings and harsh punishments were all so they could take their place in Heaven, welcomed and honored for their faith and actions. She told them this in her quiet, impeccable voice never faltering in her fervent belief and faith.

It was with this knowledge that made Credence know with the same iron certaintu Ma knew her Duty that she would not hesitate to put any of them to the pyre for witchcraft as it was done in olden times.

That is why he knew when he saw Modesty, small face glowing with triumphant, as flames danced in her little hands burning her pamphlets that he had to get them out.

Ma would kill her. Or worse first she'd use Modesty to prove to others the dangers of witches and punish Modesty until a public burning and trial could be held. She'd wield Modesty like a cudgel uncaring of the damage or pain.

And once she had proof, proof of her rightness, it would be so much worse.

Modesty looked up then and saw his pale face and the flames puttered out like they'd never been there.

“Don't tell Ma!” the little girl sobbed instantly. “Credence please!”

Credence shook his head heart throbbing as he grabbed her. Modesty started struggling little fists hitting as she sobbed in terror. But Credence held her tight and slowly she subsided realizing he was hugging her not dragging her off to a pyre.

Thoughts ran frantically through his mind. Things he could or should say.

_I will protect you. With every breath I have. I don't care if you've sinned or signed the Devil’s book. I won't let her hurt you._

“I won't tell Ma,” he told her and for once his voice didn't tremble even though he felt like his entire insides were shaking apart.

Modesty nodded weakly against his shoulder and he carefully, so carefully, picked her up and started to go back to the Church. Ma would be talking to some other Ministers who'd come to town, old family friends and like minded members of the faith she'd told them. It was a rare time they'd be alone.

Credence sat Modesty down, relieved to find Chastity wasn't in the entrance. He heard the loud clicking from the typewriter and was certain she was typing up new pamphlets or Ma’s speeches. Chastity was industrious as Ma expected them to be.

“Go get your things,” Credence told the child in a quiet, hopefully confident voice. “Your winter boots and a coat. Put on your other clothes under your dress. Then go stay at the back door. Don't talk to Chastity or anyone else. I'll come get you.”

The little girl nodded, lip trembling, but did as she was told careful not to step on the stair that squeaked. Credence carefully listened to Chastity’s typing and Modesty’s soft steps to keep track of where they were. Assured he went down the hall and entered Ma’s room.

Just going in was enough to make him want to bolt. This was already breaking a rule none of them would ever dare to. Ma was untouchable and so were her things. It was sparse except for pamphlets and old books passed down from Ma’s parents. Holy books, she told them. Used for identifying witches and tracing the history of Ma’s family.

Credence may have been forbidden to enter the room, but he knew its secrets. He went to the bookshelf and grabbed the Bible that sat there. It creaked, the leather old and pages discolored. It was another heirloom and he knew the front pages contained a list of all the Barebones born since their ancestor Bartholomew Barebone had purchased it. Modesty’s, his, and Chastity’s names were all written inside in Ma’s careful handwriting with the date of their adoption and baptisms rather than births.

Also hidden inside was an envelope, tucked safely into Exodus containing the donations Ma saved up for the month.

Just touching the envelope made Credence feel a sharp guilt. Across the page from where it rested were the Commandments laid down by God.

 _Honor thy father and thy mother._ It glared up at him.

 _Thou shalt not steal._ The ink accused seemingly unfaded on the old paper.

Trembling Credence took the envelope and tucked it into his shirt. With this there could be no turning back. To steal would be a truly painful punishment, but to steal from the Church would enrage Ma.

“C _redence_ ,” a voice gasped, tight with accusations and horror. He spun around to find Chastity standing in the doorway, her pale eyes wide and strawberry blonde hair shaking as she shook her head in disbelief. Her face was white and filled with a iron judgement.

“How could you?” she spat out and covered her mouth with trembling hands her small shoulder to her shoulders. “That's for the kitchen!”

It was Ma’s latest investment in spreading the Truth. Beginning a soup kitchen for the waifs of the city. Giving them food and a comforting hand in return for passing out their pamphlets. Chastity had been the one to tentatively suggest making the small flyers and Ma had actually smiled at her for it and allowed her to offer further suggestions. It was as much Chastity’s idea as Ma’s now.

“Chastity,” Credence said desperate and aching at the sight of his sister’s accusing eyes. So harsh and unforgiving. Like Ma’s pious judgement. The soft girl who would look to Credence for comfort could never be so hard.

She was shaking her head trembling with emotion, tears gathering.

“Put it back!” Hearing her voice raised in anger was startling making him flinch back. “You can't have it! I'll tell Ma!”

“ _NO!_ ” Another voice shouted and both of them turned to see Modesty, covered in layers and coat half buttoned, standing there frightened and crying.

Before they could speak a wave of something broke loose as Modesty screamed. It slammed into Credence making him fall down. He scrambled up to his face, hands shaking, because that was magic. An invisible force that could throw you about. Chastity was scrambling back eyes wide and horrified, hands pressed to her mouth.

Modesty though was shaking like a leaf. The whole room was as the little girl balled up her fists and glared down her sister.

“You’re horrible!” Modesty shrieked through tears. “I hate you! You tattler! You **rat**!”

The last word made the little girl’s voice rise in volume, but nothing moved or caught aflame. Chastity moved her hands and her mouth began to oprn only for her words to turn into a silent scream. Credence watched horrified as his sister's body shrunk and twisted, sprouting hair and contorting unnaturally until all that remained was a small, shaking reddish rat.

Modesty looked as horrified as he felt and fell down crying, but no longer shaking with that awful power.

Credence didn't know what to do, so he just moved. He grabbed Chastity, whose new sharp teeth dug painfully into his hand, her shrill screeching hurting his soul. He grabbed the bag Ma used to carry the leaflets in and stuck his transformed sister there. Modesty he picked up with a bleeding hand and found the crying child didn't struggle simply grabbing onto him as Credence ran tripping and scared from the Church that had been his home.


End file.
